Alice Liddell
Alice Liddell is the main character of the Alice series. Fandom Wiki Ideas so far * Alice Liddell vs B.B Hood (Complete) * Alice Liddell vs. Chara (by TheDragonDemon) * Alice Liddell vs. Peacock History (unfinished) Death Battle = Weapons *Vorpal Blade: Alice signature weapon that can be used a close-range melee weapon as well a throwing weapon that returns to her hand after a short time *Vorpal Cleaver: A larger version of the Vorpal Blade which also gives a bonus of -50% damage taken from enemies to Alice when it is equipped. *Playing Cards: Projectiles that Alice can throw at enemies that she can release one at a time in quick succesion or several cards at ones with a "burst" attack. *Croquet Mallet: A Mallet that creates an electric aftershock when it makes contact with an enemy. It can also launch an electrified croquet ball which moves and bounces at a high velocity *Jackbomb: A explosive throwable weapon.that also spitts fire. *Ice Wand: A want that freezes enemies in their tracks or creates an ice wall for protection. *Jacks: A toy-based weapon that caused damage to whoever touches them. *Demon Dice: A set of dices that summons one of 3 demons (Lesser Demon, Serpent Demon, and Demon Lord) against any foe though they will attack Alice if there is no one else in the vicinity. *Jabberwock's Eye Staff: A staf that fires powerful laserbeams and explosive fireballs as well as rocket-like orbs into the air that rains down on her opponents. *Blunderbuss: Fires a powerful blast that creates a large area of damage. *Pepper Grinder: A weapon that fires pepper corns in a similar fashion to a rapid-fire machine gun. *Octo-grinder: An octopus version of the Pepper Grinder, which has an increased ammo limit and provides double the ammo. *Hobby Horse: A large hammer-like weapon that holds a lot of power and can break through defenses. *Knightmare: A skeletal version of the Hobby Horse.that restores some of Alice health everytime it conects with an enemy. *Teapot Cannon: A weapon that fires balls of steaming hot tea. *Catnip Cannon: A Cheshire Cat version of the Teapot Cannon that deals 50% more damage to enemies than the original Teapot Cannon. *Clockwork Bomb: An explosive with a timer. *Umbrella:An umbrella that Alice uses as a shield. It is powerful enough to deflect attacks back at the opponent if used correctley. Powers & Abilities * Shrinking Alice: '''Alice uses a Drink Me potion – this time from bathing in a pool of it – to grow small. However, this time Alice can change size at will, and being small gives her Shrink Sense; an advanced sense of sight that allows her to see things she couldn't at her normal height! she can see through invisible to see a glowing white\Purple! * '''Rage Alice: After being sprayed by a Rage Box, Alice turns into a demonic creature, with red skin, claw-like fingers, and black twisted horns, and she even roars like a predatory animal. For the limited time Alice is in this state, her attacks are stronger than normal and deal more damage; some of the weaker foes can die in one hit. * Gigantic Alice: When she eats the Eat Me cake, Alice becomes enormous in size. She cannot use weapons in this size, and she can only attack using her feet and hands to swift and stomp to fight armies and wreck buildings. * Butterfly Dodge: '''she dodges with butterflies trailing like telepathic! * '''Floating: In addition to jumping, Alice can gently glide from platform to platform while floating. when the air goes up her dress shape like umbrella. *'Hysteria Alice': Similar to Rage, Hysteria is a temporary form of destruction, but Alice can only enter this form in her last fraction of health (Unless she is wearing the Fleshmaiden dress), In this form, the world\area is seen in gray-slate, and Alice appears in all white (except her hair) with blood-red eyes, and blood running from her eyes and mouth and covering her lower arms. Her weapons are covered in blood and bandages. Alice gains superhuman strength, dealing twice the damage, and invincibility. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Protagonist Category:Giant Combatants Category:Size Changers